Stout Peoples
Stout Peoples are smaller than other peoples. They are typically very hardy or nimble. While there are many stout peoples, they functionally are dwarfkind or beastkind. *+1 Dexterity or +1 Constitution. *Speed: 25 feet. *Advantage on saving throws vs poison, and resistance to poison damage. The Dzerva A minute, insectile people, the dzerva superficially resemble glossy purple bearded humans. Known for their advanced mechanical engineering and larval ability to digest chewed stone into an incredibly robust concrete. Most Dzerva practice a philosophical doctrine that essentially back-pats obsessive-compulsive behaviour. *+1 Intelligence. *Darkvision: 60 feet. *UHF: You are capable of detecting ultra-high frequency sounds. *Engineer's Lore: You have advantage on Intelligence checks related to alchemy, architecture, and engineering. *Stonecunning: You have advantage on any Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of particular stonework. In addition, when underground, you cannot become lost. *Stonechewing: You can chew through stone, slowly but surely. In addition, any stone chewed can be fabricated into a small volume of fast-drying concrete. *Tinker: You have artisan's tools. Using those tools, you can spend 10 minutes to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC5, 1hp) which will cease to function after 24 hours. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: **Clockwork Toy: When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet in a random direction each turn. It makes noises appropriate to whatever creature it represents. **Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light candles, torches, campfires or the like. **Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when the song ends or when it is closed. Mennevehn Cliff-dwelling, feather-haired elfin people with angular faces and prehensile feet. Mennevehn have developed a warrior culture around high places and diving on one's prey. Some are rumoured to have wings or to be able to become hawks, owls, or ravens. *+1 Charisma. *Brave: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. *Keen Senses: You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks. *Low-Light Vision: You can see in dim light as well as you do in bright light. *Speed: 35 feet. *Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Txangtanese Riverfolk Spotty-pated, diminutive humanoids with curly hair and tufted, pointed ears, the folk of Txangtaw are capricious, nimble, and often intoxicated. Their culture emphasises use of mind-altering substances as the grease for social events and as a means of predicting the future. *+1 Charisma. *Lucky: When you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. *Minute Nimbleness: You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. *Speak with Small Beasts: Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. *River Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. *Altered States: When resting, you may choose to make use of your secret stash of mind-altering substances. When doing so, until your next rest, you may switch two of your mental characteristics. Mheun Vaguely catlike, the Mheun have scattered fur and both fur and bodily patterns to camouflage them in trees. Mheun also feature prehensile hands, feet, and tails, and culturally have been known to eat anything that dies in their jungles. Most Mheun are ardent in their worship of their progenitor goddess, and are rarely seen outside of her territory. *+1 Dexterity. *Speed: 35 feet. *Minute Nimbleness: You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. *Naturally Stealthy: You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by foliage or natural conditions or by a creature one size larger than you. *Low-Light Vision: You can see normally in dim conditions. *Keen Senses: You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks. *Feline Grace: You have inherent proficiency with unarmed attacks, as well as rolls made to climb or balance on things. Hron-Dvärg "Iron dwarves". Creatures from far to the east, dark-grey-skinned and black of hair, the iron dwarves have burning orange eyes and bleed a thick, mercury-like substance when cut. Viciously xenophobic and often covetous of precious metals, the iron dwarves of the Murderpeaks of Hron still somehow manage to have a fair trade agreement with the elven empire of Han Nos Ull. *+1 Strength. *Darkvision: You can see in darkness within 60 feet. *Dvargr Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. *Stonecunning: You have advantage on any Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of particular stonework. Additionally, when exploring underground environments, you cannot become lost. *Armor Mastery: You have inherent proficiency with light and medium armor. While wearing medium or heavy armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Saypa Svelte serpent-folk known for being both very hard to reach geographically and their fine manipulation of servitor creatures to complete a variety of tasks. Their ships, their tools, their workforces have all been biologically engineered. *+1 Wisdom. *Master of Flesh: You have inherent proficiency on any rolls made to treat wounds, torture, or identify any aspect of flesh, blood, or bone. *Liniment Scales: You have resistance to acid damage. *Acid spray: Once per short rest cycle, you may spray either a 5x30 foot line or a 15 foot cone of acid. The save to resist this is Dexterity-based, and its damage is 2d6 at first level, increasing to 3d6 at 6th, 4d6 at 11th, 5d6 at 16th. The subcreature producing this spray can be worn on either arm, about the throat, or on the tail, with various reasons for any of these locations. Removing the subcreature is arduous and painful, and if it is slain or injured you lose this ability until it recovers or is replaced. Category:Peoples